Sky Petals
by Summermoon5
Summary: I was adopted at about two years old by Yuzuru Suoh and his lover, Anne-Sophie de Grantaine. They were both part of big companies, and already had a little boy, Tamaki, living with them. Yuzuru had wanted more children, but because Anne-Sophie was so ill, he didn't want to risk her body. Which is where I come in.
1. The Beginning

Life in an orphanage is dark and lonely. I've been in one since I was born. I didn't understand it, because I'd been so young. One moment, in the arms of a warm woman, white surrounding my vision, the next in a crib that could barely stand my weight.

For two years, I was raised amongst children who shared my situation, kids of different ages who all understood the feeling of betrayal, the sadness of being abandoned.

Of course, we all hoped to be adopted. Sometimes we'd see one of our comrades leave us, hand in hand with new parents, or sometimes just a parent. But anything was better than nothing. Everyone envied them, everyone except me.

I was quite happy where I was, content passing my days playing with the other children. When they moped, I'd entertain myself. Maybe it was my youth that had made me innocent, but I was happy enough to be alive and surrounded by others.

On a chilly October day, as I was gaily jumping into leaf piles with the other young children while the older ones remade the piles with rakes, a young couple came to watch us. The woman was blonde and pretty, but leaned a little too heavily on the man, who had light brown hair. They watched us all play with smiles on their faces.

I grew curious, because none of the adults had actually come to see us before picking. I boldly walked up to the two and stared up at them. Whether or not the man grew uncomfortable, I couldn't tell, but the woman smiled and crouched down.

"Hello."

I waggled my fingers at her, then let my hand fall to my side. She looked at me for a good few seconds before I laughed it off and turned to rejoin my companions.

They ended up disappearing from sight, but I wasn't too concerned. For the next hour, I played joyously with my friends, right up until lunch time.

When everyone ran in to eat, the woman in charge took me by the hand and led me away. I was confused, until I met the couple from before in the main lobby.

My new life started from that moment on. I met Tamaki, who was a year older than me, and we turned into partners of crime. We were good, but very mischievous. We loved to play and laugh. We even learned to play the piano together.

Of course, though, nothing seems to last, and our happiness didn't. It started when the man I'd come to know as a father left, because he wasn't married to mother, but to another woman. The day he left, I'd ended up inadvertedly meeting my grandmother. She had scared me badly, if by nothing else but the cold glare in her eyes.

After my sixth birthday, the woman returned, and took me from all I'd know. I was to live in the house of another wealthy family. She thought she could use me to connect the ties between the Suoh's and the Ootori's.

I met Kyouya, who was the same age as Tamaki.

At first, I didn't want anything to do with them. I slowly grew accustomed, to the point where Kyouya decided to get me a present for Christmas, just so I wouldn't feel out of place throughout the merry holiday. At least, that was his excuse.

I went home a year later, and after another good five years, it was Tamaki's turn to leave. Father had gotten to see me and mother one more time. He hugged me, and mother hugged Tamaki. They turned, crossed paths, and waited as I ran into my brother's arms and refused to let go.

Mother ended up getting a job as a maid. She decided it wouldn't do well for me to be a part of that kind of atmosphere, so she sent me to Japan to live with a friend of hers.

The man and his daughter had met me at the airport. I've lived with them since, and to be completely honest, I feel more at home than ever. But I don't know how long it'll last.

That has been my story up to this point. My name is Miyako Suoh. I have long pink hair that reaches past my waist and turquoise colored eyes. I play the piano, violin, flute, harp, guitar and drums. I can sing, and prefer songs that reflect my innermost feelings and thoughts.

And along with Haruhi Fujioka, I'll be starting my high school life at Ouran High. Because of my advanced skills, I've been put into the second year class.

My high school life begins tomorrow.


	2. Perfect Disaster

I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. Since neither Haruhi nor I could afford the school uniform, we had free reign over what we wore. Because it was the first day, I figured professional, classy, maybe a little sexy…

The full length of my hair was loose and flowing, brushed to a beautiful silky smooth feel. I was wearing a cute white blouse and a knee length navy blue skirt, with white ankle socks and black flats. I eyed my reflection for no more than a few moments before sighing.

_Screw this._

I put my hair up into a messy bun, making my hair seem a lot shorter than it really was. I replaced the skirt with my favorite pair of baggy jeans, and the blouse with a white tank top and black hoodie. The hoodie was also baggy because it had been given to me by one of the members of my band.

Pulling on my running shoes and throwing a baseball cap on my head, I returned to the mirror. Much better.

As a final touch, I secured a beautiful, delicate silver necklace around my neck. A small snowflake hung from it, and fell cold against my skin.

I walked into the kitchen to find Haruhi finishing her breakfast. She was wearing a ratty looking sweater, her hair was a mess and a large pair of glasses took up almost half her face. I didn't bother to comment; she didn't give a damn, anyways.

"You ready to get going?"

She looked up at me before sighing heavily. "Yeah, I guess. You sure you don't want to change? You look like a guy."

I frowned, offended. " You're one to talk. I'm a C you know."

Haruhi chuckled lightly as she got up. "You wouldn't be able to tell through that sweater."

I picked at a thread on the bottom of the hoodie. She gave me a shrug as she passed me to put her dishes in the sink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. But you don't even have your hair down."

"When do I ever?" I asked with a tight smile. "Come on, let's get going."

We stood before the big iron gates leading into the school, surrounded by yellow dresses and blue suits. We were totally out of place.

It wasn't so bad, though. In Haruhi's company, I'd learned to stop caring about what others thought. In all honesty, I don't think it was ever really an issue anyways.

The school building was enormous, probably as big as the White House. Even though we'd come before for registration, it was still totally alien to me. Haruhi actually sighed as we entered. I knew that her biggest concern was her studies. None of this was going to faze her.

The bell tolled, and I bid farewell to Haruhi in the lobby. I wasn't going to be attending class until tomorrow. Today, I was to audition for the Entertainment Club, a club I'd be opening to the school as soon as it was approved.

It was actually more of a music club, but because I wouldn't get a lot of members through just music, I figured a wider ranged club might be better.

I opened the doors to music room #1. There sat the school board, minus the chairman. Apparently, he'd be listening via internet. Don't even ask me how that was supposed to work.

Already waiting at their stations was the rest of my band.

Hayato, our bassist, smiled as I entered the room and gave me a playful wink. He had gray eyes and shoulder length brown hair that was shaggy, but worked with his image. His eyes were a cloudy grey. Amongst us, he was the player, the one who made sure our fan base was mostly female.

He was wearing a loose gray long sleeved shirt covered by a light black jacket with fake fur lining the hood. It was barely spring, but if it'd been me I'd be roasting. He wore a silver cross chain around his neck, one I'd given him for his birthday.

Keito sat ready at the drums, seeming slightly bored. His droopy, tired eyes had shifted to me, and his lips curved into a lazy grin. His eyes were a honey yellow and brown mix, making them look like dull topaz. His hair was black, and shorter than Hayato's. Two earrings decorated his ears, adding to his rocker look.

He had on the closest thing to a school uniform throughout the group. A collared shirt under a loose black long sleeved shirt, which looked more like a sweater.

Ryo's smile was not so much welcoming as it was predatory. He was tuning his guitar, waiting for us to start. He had blonde hair longer than Hayato's, tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were a light, foresty green.

He wore a very loose white shirt that exposed his collarbones and slightly covered his hands, and around his neck was a small emerald pendant.

Finally, Yuuto. Our main male singer, back up guitar player and varied instrument user. His smile was warm and welcoming. I'd known him at the orphanage, and we'd stayed close. The black hoodie I wore was none other than his.

He had flaming red hair, spiking in all directions, with two slim braids framing his neck. His eyes were a combination of green and blue, with flecks of silver if you caught him in the right light. Contrary to the rest of the band, he wore a black wife beater and sleeveless blue hoodie. A tight leather bracelet was clasped around his wrist.

I took off my baseball cap and immediately got down to business, completely ignoring our audience. They seemed surprised that I hadn't greeted them, but made no comment.

"Yuuto, set up the laptop, you're on sound control for now. Everyone else, on queue please."

I stood before the microphone that had been set up. When sound control had been prepared, I nodded to the school board. One nodded back. "The chairman is ready. Please, start."

I sang "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. I figured for now the song had to be somewhat tame.

By the end of the performance, everyone seemed satisfied. After a brief discussion, the Entertainment Club was finalized. We'd practice daily after school hours, do live performances that the chairman saw fit, and any other activities the board or the club saw necessary.

We spent the rest of the day celebrating and exploring the school. By the final bell, I was overflowing with happiness.

I waved goodbye to the band and walked off, deciding that I needed to find Haruhi. I secured my baseball cap on my head and fingered the snowflake resting against my collarbone. Returning it out of sight, I checked the four libraries she'd be likely to be studying in.

That's when I heard a crash, followed by a whimper.

I didn't think, just ran. Slamming open the door of music room #3, I came upon the most shocking scene.

My sister lay in a passed out mess on the floor…surrounded by six boys. The two that I assumed were twins looked up immediately. One stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, what's with this thug barging in here?"

That caught Haruhi's attention. She recovered quickly and rushed over to cower behind me. Growling low under my breath, I turned my attention to the guys, my eyes not friendly in the least.

"I'm no thug. What the hell's going on in here, and what did you do to Haruhi?"

The tall blonde haired boy looked up, and I recognized him immediately. It was Tamaki. And he was upon me like a bee on honey.

"Welcome to our palace, my dear. Are you two siblings? So cute!"

I started to doubt that it was Tamaki after all. Was this really the same guy who used to crawl in my bed when he got scared and wrinkle his nose at my collection of stuffed animals?

"Cut the crap. I asked you a question."

One of the twins gave me a weird look. "We heard. Your brother here knocked over and broke an expensive vase. And he's going to pay for it."

"We don't have that kind of money!"

Figures ran through my head, as I'm sure they'd ran through Haruhi's. Then I stopped. "Did you say brother?"

Haruhi's face fell. I was tempted to punch the guy.

"Uh, yeah?"

I balled my hand into a fist and leaned forward menacingly. "I don't give a damn if you're rich, I'll knock you out."

The twins exchanged a look of confusion asTamaki waved his hands around hysterically.

"No need for violence! You'll have to cooperate from today onwards, along with Haruhi!"

I felt the beginnings of a headache begin to stir. ""And why is that?"

Another voice spoke in his place.

"Because you two are related, it's only fair to help him when he's in need. You owe it to Haruhi to help him pay off his debt, right?"

I looked to the speaker. A guy with black hair and glasses. Kyouya. I was starting to think I'd fell into Wonderland or something. This wasn't really possible, was it?

"You two start tomorrow, after school. Please try to be on time, and make sure you do your odd jobs properly, alright?"

The look on his face was smug. I realized that neither Kyouya nor Tamaki recognized me, because I'd hid my hair. I'd always told them both that I'd wanted to grow it out, and I had.

I couldn't help but retort. "What if we don't show?"

"Do you have passports?"

I knew what he was implying. I knew of his company far too well. Gritting my teeth, I took hold of Haruhi's hand and stormed out of the room.


	3. Make a Move

We'd decided not to tell our father what had happened. Instead I'd called all the guys in the club and let them know that our practice sessions would have to be done later than I'd expected. Thankfully, they'd understood and hadn't argued.

Time seemed to surge forwards, from getting ready to actual class time. I'd had to introduce myself to everyone, and who but Tamaki and Kyouya would end up in the same class as me?

I didn't say a word to them, instead choosing to spend a good part of the day glaring at the back of their heads from my seat. Soon, it was just a matter of figuring out how to avoid them for the rest of the day. At least, until "Host" hour.

The room was extravagant. As I worked, baking and preparing the desserts, I watched Tamaki's mannerisms. He was totally eccentric with the girls. I wanted to puke.

I think the highlight of my day was watching their reaction to Haruhi's purchasing of ground coffee. I wanted to burst out laughing at their total obliviousness to world outside their marble castles. Haruhi was a lot less amused, considering she'd had to prepare it.

I'd watched the twins, whom I'd learned were Hikaru and Kaoru. They'd acted totally weird, but the girls seemed to eat it up. Honey and Mori were just as strange a pair.

I laid low and made sure to just observe. I didn't want any attention directed towards me.

At one point, Haruhi made the mistake of conversing with Tamaki. I don't think I'd ever heard him talk so much about utter nonsense. Something about putting a cup down? And side glances?

Suddenly, Haruhi was missing, and there was a commotion. "Haruhi?"

Honey wandered up to me and smiled cutely. "Want to eat some cake with me? Everyone else is too busy! Usa-chan wants you to, too!"

I agreed half-heartedly. The cake did look amazing, if I did say so myself.

Haruhi reappeared in a male uniform. Oh. Shit.

Honey was ecstatic. "Hey, what about Mi-chan? He could be a host too!"

Crap. All heads turned to me. The reason they had come to the conclusion that I was male as well was because they'd screwed up my name in the system. Instead of 'Miyako' they'd listed me as 'Minako'.

Kyouya tilted his head to the side and looked me over.

"It's not a terrible idea, but our guests seem to prefer his baked goods as opposed to the ones we usually order in. It'd be a waste to disappoint the young ladies whom we accompany."

I released a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and continued my work in silence.

The next day, it was Haruhi who was accompanying girls. She proved to be a pretty competent actress, especially considering at least half the club was still convinced she was a guy.

I carefully decorated a cake with halved strawberries as Tamaki cooed over her. A girl walked up and looked over my shoulder.

"That looks really good! You're the one who makes the desserts?"

I nodded. "Do you need something?"

She shook her head shyly. "Just wanted to pay my compliments to the chef. Can you make fruit tarts as well?"

I decided to use a little of Haruhi's acting as my own. I turned and smiled endearingly at the girl. "If you'd really like, I don't see why not. Perhaps you could return to your seat, and I'll see what I can do, alright?"

She flushed a bright red, nodded, and rushed off. I made sure to keep my word and sent a small fruit tart to her table.

As the club finished up and closed, I walked out into the hall and picked up my backpack. Footsteps resounded, and I turned in time to watch one of the girls who'd been visiting the club throw a bag out the window.

Frowning, I made my way to the entrance, in time to see Haruhi fumbling around in the pond alongside Tamaki. I felt a pang of pain in my chest, without really knowing why. Closing my eyes, I turned and made my way home alone.

The next day, that same girl I'd seen throw the bag was sitting across from Haruhi. I narrowed my eyes and kept a close eye on her.

Suddenly, things began to happen, all too quickly. She tried to pull Haruhi on top of her, while screaming. I pushed Haruhi away and fell on top of her instead. Water splashed over us.

I rolled off the girl and stood, facing Tamaki, who'd strolled over. He lectured the girl, and she ran off crying.

Haruhi's hosting quota rose. I felt terrible that she'd gotten blamed for all of this.

A towel was thrown over my head, and I looked up to see Kyouya, a small smile on his face.

"If you don't dry up, you'll catch a cold, hm?"

I nodded my thanks and wiped my neck. A glint of silver reflected off his glasses, and he looked carefully at the outline of my neck and collar, searching for my necklace. Desperate to flee, I checked the time.

"Damn! Sorry, I have to go."

I ran out of the room and sped towards music room #1. It was time for practice.

Hayato looked up from cleaning his instrument, "Hey, it's about time." He furrowed his brow. "Why are you all wet?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Prepare, going on in 3!"

Everyone nodded and took their places. Frustrated with my wet, tangling hair, I let it loose. Just as I did, and just as the band began to play, the door burst open, and the Host club stood staring in awe. I couldn't stop, couldn't hold up the band. We played.

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please Somebody

Test my reality

Check if there's a weak spot

Clingin' to insanity

In hopes the world will ease up

Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better

'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure

Everyone started out a little insane

But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game

But some of you never learned to drop the act

So under that skin of yours: a heart attack

'Cause everybody's so scared

We don't wanna go there

We don't wanna make a move

We got all our lives to lose

Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out

I play along

Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please somebody make a move

We all know

We all know what's going on

And if I had the answers I'd have written them out

So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about

But all I've ever learned comes second-hand

And I dare not preach what I don't understand

You and I; we share the same disease

Cover up; compromise what we grieve

I've let more than my share of revivals die

This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight

'Cause everybody's so scared

We don't wanna go there

We don't wanna make a move

We got all our lives to lose

Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out

I play along

Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please somebody make a move

We all know

We all know what's going on

Pointing my fingers the problems still linger

They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger

Running with fire, I live like a liar

Please somebody make a move

Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)

Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)

Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)

Somebody

Somebody make a move

'Cause everybody's so scared

We don't wanna go there

We don't wanna make a move

Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out

I play along

'Cause everybody's so scared

We don't wanna go there

We don't wanna make a move

We got all our lives to lose

Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out

I'll play along

Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please somebody make a move

We all know

We all know what's going on

Somebody make a move

Somebody make a move

Please somebody make a move

We all know

We all know what's going on

As the song came to a close, and the last notes escaped my throat, I swung my head around to look at the group, still standing by the door. No recognition from either my brother nor Kyouya, even with my hair loosed. It hurt to know they'd completely forgotten me in just a short time.

The twins stood with their mouths opened in shock. Honey was jumping in excitement. On Haruhi's face, all I could see was pride. And a yellow dress.

They'd already found her out, and now I'd been found out as well.

~P.S Hope you like the story so far, review please! Also, from here on out I'll be using songs and lyrics, this time it was Icons For Hire "Make a Move". I don't own anything from here on out, and I'll make sure you know which songs I'll be using at the end, so check them out!~


End file.
